Non-polar polymers are widely used in various applications, including automotive components, building materials, packaging, carpets, or other molded or extruded articles. In particular, non-polar polyolefins are widely used in high volume applications and provide chemical resistance at a low cost. Such polyolefins can be used alone, but are typically used in combination with additives or reinforcement fillers, such as glass fibers, talc, calcium carbonate, or wood fibers.
However, the use of non-polar polymers, and in particular, polyolefins has been limited in thermally demanding applications because of poor heat performance or temperature performance. In particular, polyolefins, such as polypropylene, exhibit a low heat distortion temperature. As a result, manufacturers have turned to other polymers, such as polar polymers, when seeking to manufacture articles with temperature resistance and high heat distortion temperatures. Specifically, manufacturers have avoided using non-polar polyolefins in applications that require good mechanical properties at higher temperatures. Such applications include automotive applications under the hood or packaging applications for hot liquids.
However, typical polar polymers used in such applications tend to be more expensive and can be more difficult to process. For example, silicone and nylon hoses, nylon hose fittings, polyurethane belts, and polyimide engine shields are increasingly being used in automotive applications. Silicone, polyurethane, and nylon polymers are typically more expensive than polyolefins, such as polyethylene and polypropylene. In addition to being more expensive, thermally stable polyimides are generally thermoset polymers and as such, are typically more difficult to mold into a desired article than a polyolefin.
As such, an improved composite material would be desirable.